Non-volatile data storage devices, such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices, embedded flash memory devices, or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 2 bits per storage element, 3 bits per storage element, or more. Although increasing the number of bits per storage element and reducing device feature dimensions may increase a storage density of a memory device, complexity, size, and cost of a controller of the flash memory device may all increase. For example, a controller may be designed and configured to perform a plurality of tasks associated with operating, managing, and controlling a flash memory device.